Wandering Spirit
by Efrite
Summary: Set after Dark Star, this is a trilogy of stories about a lady who interacts with some of the Slayers Crew. Jedah belongs to an uber good friend of mine, Eveshka.
1. Wandering Spirit

Jedah phased through the planes of existence without noticing any of its natural beauty

Jedah phased through the planes of existence without noticing any of its natural beauty. His eyes had the look of consciousness that has fled. Each step brought him to a new place more secluded than the last. She was gone and now he was looking for oblivion. Something, anything that would take the ache away. He finally slumped down under a tree on what seemed like a deserted island. He didn't bother to spend the energy to cast his thoughts out to check for life.

It was the dead of night. Stars twinkled down upon him offering him their tranquility. He accepted their friendly offering but didn't take it to heart. He chuckled rudely. His heart would never feel right again.

A stray thought went out to a certain purple-haired and purple-eyed beauty, wondering where he was now.

"If only…" A whisper of voice floated off in the winds. _You knew it was coming you doof! There was nothing you could have done short of offering her a pact. And you know she would have never taken it. It would have changed her too much._

So lost in thought was he that he didn't sense the presence keeping a close eye on him. The figure calmly watched him stare up into the sky. It had been bathing quietly when the man arrived out of thin air. The figure looked on in concern and hoped that he would be ok. There was such a cloud of remorse surrounding him it didn't know if it would be a sound idea to approach or not. Throwing caution to the wind the figure decided that announcing itself would be safer than quietly invading the solemn moment. It quietly drew clothes around itself when it left the water.

The figure managed to get within 15 feet of the black haired man before he started and gazed in its direction. Sorrow filled eyes registered that a dark haired woman was approaching him from the surf. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding. Do you need a place to stay?" A lilting female voice spoke in his direction.

He didn't comment but rather returned his gaze back to the heavens and closed his eyes. "I'll leave you in peace then. If you need anything I live in a cottage about 3 miles east." The voice drifted back to him and started to move away, respecting his privacy.

Sapphire eyes opened and turned to track the direction she had went by her footprints in the sand. _Maybe later…_ Jedah, Lord Hellmaster, Jedaikun, returned his gaze to the skies and drifted off in thoughts that were almost too painful to think about. Maybe later he'd take the woman up on her offer. Maybe.

Six hours later the next day dawned and found that Jedah had not moved a muscle. Jedah sighed deeply. _She would have really loved it here. _The mournful thought crossed his mind. Morning came and went with him still sitting against the tree deeply in thought. _Hn, she's back._ He sensed her approach when she came out of the tree line. His eyes flickered in her direction for a couple seconds then returned to the horizon. He did note that she was watching him though and she gave him a gentle smile before his eyes went back to their previous direction.

"I.. ah.. I'm not.. sure if you're hungry or not but.. here are a couple things. Help yourself to whatever is in there." She hesitantly called out to him softly. He was nodding softly while she carefully set the basket down next to him on the sand.

Some time after she'd left he sent a tendril of magic over to the basket and brought it closer to him. _Hmm I see some smoked fish, vegetables, and fruit._ Jedah casually tasted what was in the basket before deciding to explore the island's shore. He'd barely gotten a score of paces away when he felt a much needed presence.

"Yare yare. Here I go away for a while only to come back and find you'd gone." Jedah hadn't moved from where stood. Hadn't even turned.

"What was I supposed to do? You know how I felt about her. I couldn't stay. You of all should understand that Xellos." Finally he turned to find his purple-eyed beauty standing where he'd been sitting. For once he had his eyes open as solemn blue met cat-like purple. The habitual grin that typically graced his handsome face was not in attendance either. Dressed in a simple black shirt tucked into black pants he started to walk slowly towards Jedah. Unaware that he too was moving, Jedah suddenly found himself enfolded in Xellos' embrace. He was shaking so bad that they sat down so that he could be cradled in Xellos' arms.

Quiet eyes watched the two Mazoku embrace then sit on the sand. _I knew that he was Mazoku the moment that he arrived on the beach. I wish I'd had the chance to help him feel better. Now I won't get the chance other than to dream about what could have been. _She watched mutely as they separated and stood while holding hands tightly. To her horror they both turned and looked directly at her before beckoning her out to stand with them.

On suddenly weak knees, she slowly climbed out of the shrubs and carefully approached them. "I'm sorry for spying on you two. I've never met Mazoku before." Her voice trailed off as she lost her nerve due to their unblinking gaze that seemed to bore into her.

The one with purple hair spoke, "I wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on him until I could catch up."

"It's no problem.." As her voice trailed off again they both gave quick nods then vanished before her eyes. Turning to her basket she'd left with food for the handsome stranger she saw that there was a beautiful amethyst figurine nestled in the cloth.

It was of a female fire spirit with bat like wings that were arched for take off.. As she gazed into the figurines eyes she saw tiny sparks of fire in their depths. She sighed as she turned her emerald gaze to the heavens in much the same direction Jedah had looked.

"He's right. I do love it here. It's also time to go check up on certain people critical to the time-line." Putting half a thought to her actions she vanished in much the same way Jedah and Xellos had.


	2. Vagrant Soul

Talk about a boring day

Wind blowing, trees waving, waves lapping, these are the things that occurred every day without stopping. Rocky shores were repeatedly sprayed with salted waters from the planets oceans. And a quaint little cottage was sitting up on a cliff that over looked a wide sandy beach. A lone figure was standing precariously on a rocky outcropping, which looked like it wanted to fall into the surf. For several years this dark haired women lived there alone. Legend says that she had always lived there. Rumour spoke of her arriving only a decade or so ago. Some spoke about her, the lone woman that lived there, but all spoke about strange magic's that surrounded her little retreat on the rocks.

Phyrrae Do'ana, or Rae as the locals called her, stood there calmly, perched upon the rocks like she had been doing for several years now. The place that she stood actually has an imprint of where she most often stood. Her long, dark hair kept getting tangled behind her as the wind whipped stronger as the evening progressed. _The sunsets are so nice here. Not as nice as at the beach but enjoyable all the same._

She's been waiting for a specific someone to come visit her for a couple weeks now. _I can feel his energy getting closer every day. I hope he gets here soon. I have to move on. Correction, I should have moved on several months ago. So much to do and so little time to observe it all. _Phyrrae sighed deeply while taking a deep spring scented breath.

Something was teasing the edge of her magical field. Casting her mind out she could sense that it seemed to be some deer that were simply foraging. No, she could sense something else there too. She giggled. It was time.

A stern thought changed her physical appearance to that of a more elderly woman. Her back hunched slightly. Her skin wrinkled and thinned. Her hair streaked through with grey. Her vibrant eyes did not change, however. They remained the same regal violet that she'd been blessed with a millennium ago at her birth.

Carefully stepping down off the rock, she began to pick up tools that had been carelessly left around her simple cottage. Humming merrily she puttered around her home collecting various things and putting them back where they belonged. By the time she'd gotten to the fifth tool that she was bending to pick up a tan wrapped blue hand intercepted hers.

"Here. Let me help you with that." His soft voice spoke to her of much sorrow carefully hidden along with self-imposed pain.

"Oh!" She stood fast in surprise and a small gasp. She clutched her hand to her mouth and the other to her chest. "I didn't hear you coming. You surprised me." By making a show of taking deep breaths she looked to be trying to calm her heart, which was already calm. "What can I do for you young man?"

He'd taken the moment of her recovering to lean the rake that he'd picked up against a small shed.

"My name is Zelgadis. I heard from the towns' folk that you are an experienced sorceress. I was wondering if you knew anything about chimeras." His steady crystalline blue gaze locked onto hers and easily held it.

"I'm known as Rae. Might that I do know something on that subject, yes. Come inside and I can fix us some coffee. The nights get chilly up here." _Odd. Last I heard of this guy he rarely spoke. I wonder what changed._ He calmly followed the seemingly elderly woman into the cottage and took a seat in one of the two chairs at the small round table in the middle of the room. It was a simple two-room cottage as far as he could see. There was a common wood stove lit next to the wall beside the only other door besides the one he'd just entered. He could only assume the other door lead to a bedroom. Along the walls were bookshelves, couches, and dried herbs hanging. The floor was covered in thick rugs almost making him bounce when he walked.

She took covert glances at him as she prepared the drinks. "I can't promise much. It's been a long while since anyone was changed like you were. Let me think and look a minute." After she set the coffee on the table she hobbled over to a shelf of books and looked for some time before finding one that suited her needs. Bringing the book back over to the table she sat down and opened the book at random. All the while his eyes never left her as she puttered around her home.

"Now lets see. The chapter I want is right… here… Ah ha! Here is the passage we want. Hmmm. It would seem that there really haven't been many cases like yours in the past. Two that I've read about for certain are the same. One that was similar. And yet another case that was very different. Here are the parts that pertain to you." She stuck her finger on a paragraph on the right page and slid the book over for him to read while watching his reactions.

He eagerly bent over to read the script on the page. Almost devouring what was written on its pages. Suddenly his face screwed up as if he'd tasted something unwanted.

"It says that those like me could only find a spell that would subtly change the way they thought about themselves. I'm not sure if I want to do that. What about the others that were changed differently?" He inquired softly. He had a look that spoke clearly of dislike. There was a determined set in his posture though.

She shrugged stiffly. "From what was written they were all able to channel the energies they commanded and at least appear human. I don't know if that tactic was ever tried with the ones like you but you could try."

"I have tried! Many times and it never worked." Placing his palms on the table he stood while he spoke to make sure she understood the level of frustration he was feeling. The glare he directed came more by instinct than conscious thought. She placed her hands up to ward off his glare and tried to explain.

"No, no. Please listen. It is written that those that were able to change focused on the powers they possessed. Not what they wanted to change. Take a deep breath sonny and focus." She went silent and simply looked at him with her fingers laced together on the table as he slowly sought control over his temper. _Wow, I hope I was never that hot tempered. Then again I could do practically anything from a very young age._

Zelgadis closed his eyes while resisting the urge to grumble unhappily at being called sonny. He started to focus and draw on his magics. _Ok. The old lady said to focus on the powers in me. Not what I want done. Fair enough._ She could see that he was drawing his powers around him with the ease of long practice. Carefully reaching out with a tiny thread, Phyrrae oh so carefully gave his powers a small nudge to get them moving in a specific direction.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Shh! Go with it." She whispered sternly.

His concentration hadn't slipped while he spoke so he simply pushed further in the direction that she'd shown him. He found that he had to stop abruptly because he'd been clenching his fist so hard that it was annoyingly tingling. His eyes popped open at that thought. Looking down quickly he saw that his fingertips weren't as rocky. In fact they were showing a pale pink tint in them. Before his shocked eyes his fingers slowly changed back to their typical blue and more rocks surfaced.

"What?" Surprise was evident in his whole posture. Wide eyes finally looked up from where he'd been standing to look at the seemingly old woman. Unvoiced questions ran rampant through his head but none could find the strength to go past his lips. He slowly lowered himself back into his seat. It took a fair amount of energy to affect even so little a change as that. He'd have to train a lot to get better but oh what a start.

"Who are you really?" Scepticism was very much present in his tone. His face assumed it's typical cool mask. His eyes locked onto hers without blinking. "I don't believe that you're that old. You stay here all alone when it's fairly evident that a woman as old as you would be hard pressed to deal with the rigours that come with living on a cliff."

"All I can say is that things are not always as they appear. I have lived here for ten years waiting for this day. When you leave, I will move on. There is still so much to observe. As a case in point, someone is waiting for you. Go to her, she needs you just as much as you need her. You promised her that you'd go visit. Now is the perfect time. She misses you." Rae levered herself up with grace that belied her apparent age and quietly retreated to the back door with the intent to go lie down for a rest.

Zelgadis did not stop her. He simply stood and walked out of the small cottage and back the way he'd come. He did have somebody to visit, but first he had much to do in preparation.

Phyrrae quietly closed the door she'd just gone through. She sent her mind out to follow him to make sure he was leaving her field of magic. Once he was gone her features warped and changed back to what they were before he'd come to visit. Quickly gathering her long black hair into a braid she tied it with a strip of leather from a pocket. Violet eyes closed remembering the surprise evident on his young face when he'd started the change. He was going to be a handsome one when he mastered how to change. Light laughter filled the cottage as she contemplated the young Princess' reaction when Zelgadis showed her what he could do.

"Well it would seem that the next step is to go join the Princess in her castle. What to be though, visiting Noble? No, that won't work." She paced her little bedroom as she pondered what she was good at playing. "Well being a maid isn't that hard." With a decisive nod she sent out her magic to gather her few wanted possessions. Her magic bag, scrolls, pencils, and parchment appeared on the bed in front of her. Gathering them up, she gave a thought to the wind and faded from the quaint little room.

"Time for some fun!"


	3. Terra Firma

_Phyrrae Do'ana : Blessed Secret, Walkers in the Night_

.Years passed as Phyrrae wandered from castle to castle under the pretence of wanting to help but always creating havoc in the process. This latest castle is nestled in between a pair of verdant green valleys. Sirruah was a small kingdom but flourished bountifully. Surrounding kingdoms sought to buy as much of Sirruah's produce as they could because of the richness of it.

Phyyrae wasn't sure what to do now. She managed to get included in the castles staff but she couldn't get into the Prince's personal staff. This would just not do. Not to mention that she had to change her appearance to make sure that nobody would suspect her when he arrived. She looked younger now, maybe 17 summers: thick red hair tied back in a braid, thin but muscled frame, and a sumptuous smile. Her eyes, however, still remained their typical regal violet.

"You're doin good girls! Time to start the fruits, vegetables, pies, and cakes! Ryna, Sharae, Bria, Roxy, Edna, and Tamila you're on the vegetables and fruits. Make sure that we don't run out this time! Those of you that fetched the different wines start on the pies and cakes! If you are tending roasts go make sure the dining area is 100 prepared so that we just have to bring out the food for tonight. The cleaning crew will make sure everything is spotless. It has to be perfect! Go to it!" With that Gina left to work on the various sauces needed for the occasion. They could only be done by the most skilled in the kitchen.

It was the Prince's birthday tonight so it had to be perfect. Not that the Royal Family would make heads roll if something happened but they would still want to know why it happened. The Siruuah Royal Family was kinder than most nobles in other cities to their staff.

Kymber would poke her head in and inquire as to the preparations from time to time but she would let us do what we knew best. She really needs to get ready and stop popping up in here. The last couple hours passed eventfully as everything was cooked, checked, and set in the heated ovens to keep warm or chilled fridges to cool. Yes they are huge.

"Where is the Prince's cake?!" Gina was back, yay. "It should be in this fridge right here like I said! Why isn't it here?"

"It's over here in this one Gina. Trin and I thought it wouldn't matter much. It's not damaged at all. See?"

"Well move it over to this one Loreli. It won't be any of us coming to get it. Her Highness has requested that her other sons have that honour. I told her it would be in this one."

"Yes, ma'am." Both girls intoned as they moved together move the immense cake.

"Ok those roasts are perfect. Start carving them, fill the platters and set the table!" Everybody moved at once to make the last preparations and set the food out for the requested buffet style dinner.

Phyrrae took this time to scamper off while reverting her appearance back to normal. She didn't want to be in the staff for the entertainment tonight. She wanted to be a party guest tonight. No sense in being stuck on some random duty when I can be dining on those scrumptious delicacies. She thought for a second and simply faded out of the palace to reappear in a dark corner in town near the clothing district.

Now to find the right gown for the evening. Hmm, I like that one.. Oooo that one would be too much but I love it.. Oh now that is the one for tonight. Not too small, flows nicely, and it's a deep violet. Phyrrae made a direct line to where that gown was hanging. It shimmered beautifully. There were 2 layers to it: the first layer shimmered violet and the second one was a solid royal blue. Perfect for tonight. She quickly purchased the gown and took off for the nearest Inn.

Once in her room and in her new gown she paused to cast her mind out to magically add her name, Phyrrae Do'ana, to the guest list at the castle. Once that was done she checked the time. "Hmm still have about an hour left to wait. I'll take about 20 minutes for the carriage to arrive and another 20 to get to the Palace from here. Best to go now then I can be there to see the guests arrive." Nodding decisively she sent the rest of her things to the ether that they'd been taken from and went down to the common room of the Inn to call and wait for a carriage to arrive.

While sitting at a table she pulled out a little hand mirror to check her appearance. Hmm I need some make up. Maybe a little blue on the eyes, cheeks a little redder, clear gloss on the lips and that's it. Perfect. Aah there's the carriage now. Gracefully standing, she left the Inn to catch her ride to the Palace.

Freakin bumpy road here tonight. I wonder where this guy is taking me…. Who!? She was so lost in thought she barely felt somebody phase into being next to her on the seat.

"Yare yare. Here I come to pester a friend on his birthday to find that your prints are already here. Why is that I wonder." He was stroking the back of a white-gloved finger down one of her cheeks almost like a lover but the effect of the move was shattered by the look on his face. Eyes closed and a silly grin pasted on made it clear he was just looking to put her off guard.

She sighed expressively, "You know as well as I do that trying to find a way to pester the Royal Family is harder than it seems when one doesn't want to reveal oneself." It's taken me weeks to get in with the staff let alone in with the kitchen staff. She thought stubbornly. "Besides, despite what you've taught me I still want to help." She crossed her arms resolutely. If he was going to punish her then she wasn't going to back down in what she believed.

"Now why would I want to stop you, my Dear.. I only want to help you in this. Besides I still owe you for that thing you did those years ago.."

"Xellos you never want to help. What's in it for you?" She eyed him sceptically.

"Himitsu!" His patented grin was in place while he carefully laid a finger over her lips.

Phyrrae sighed explosively. "Well nevermind then. I'll probably find out later and then I'll know that I probably didn't want to find out anyways." Jeeze, I hope Jedah doesn't show up. That would make things a lot worse.

"I wouldn't worry about him showing up here.. He is already in the castle greeting guests with the Royal Family." She still didn't know how he did it. She could be doing almost anything and he would still sense what she was thinking.

"So are you going to put us back on the road or are we just going to sit here, Xellos?"

"So you don't want to sit and catch up on old times, Phyrrae?" He asked gently

"Why would I want to do that?" She responded rather tartly. Her violet eyes flashed as she turned her head away to look out the window.

"Well I would think that because you were my daughter might mean something."

"Be that as it may, your station has always come first. Never have Mother nor I came first. Or second for that matter." She was getting really mad now. After too long to think about, she was getting to vent those frustrations that were bottled up. She turned back to look into his violet eyes as she spoke then returned gazing out the window before giving voice to her last question. "Did we mean so little?"

He took her shoulders and gently turned her to face him. "You and your mother meant everything to me. She was my light and you my hope. I couldn't change who I was leashed to then and I can't change whom I'm still leashed to now." He paused in his speech with the hopes that she would see reason. Because she was born to a mortal mother and a Mazoku father she was not beholden to a Master like he was. "We should get going though. Jedah is waiting."

"Yes. It wouldn't do to upset the Master of your Heart." She still sounded bitter but she did understand why he couldn't stay with her as she grew.

The rest of the ride was completed in silence with Phyrrae staring out the window of her carriage and Xellos staring at her. When they arrived at the Castle gates Jedah met them in a stunning black suit with a deep blue shirt under the jacket. His hair pulled back into a rough tail held by a blue silk ribbon the same colour as his shirt. Somewhere along the ride Xellos had changed as well into the same thing except that his shirt was deep violet and his hair was down.

"Good evening Phyrrae." Jedah spoke quietly. "I wasn't expecting you to stay when Xellos showed up in the carriage."

"It's not like I could have ran very far. You two would have easily followed me and brought me back."

"True." Xellos happily supplied as he descended from the carriage. "But I don't know if I would have simply drug you back kicking and screaming or reasoned with you nicely to bring you back." He had his habitual grin back in place firmly. Tiny fangs showed themselves briefly then went back into hiding.

"So what's on the menu tonight? I'm hungry. Something like seducing the Prince at his birthday bash in a very public area? Or shall we do something more dramatic? What about having a hoard of minions come visit?" Phyrrae inquired with a cheery grin. "I feel like having some fun after playing at being good for the last few weeks." Xellos grinned like a wolf at that last comment.

"That's my girl. Now here is an idea that I've been wanting to try out for some time." His voice drifted off as the three of them walked sedately towards the castle's entrance. With Phyrrae in the middle and all three linked arm-in-arm they just looked like good friends out for some fun.

If only the other guests knew just how much fun it would be. Who would've thought three seemingly down-to-earth youths such as them would be three of the most chaotic beings ever heard.

"Time for some fun!"


End file.
